


Undisclosed Desires

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Series: Resistance Era [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Falling In Love, Happy, Muse - Freeform, Resistance Era, Songs, Sunny Weather, chris wolstenholme - Freeform, dom howard - Freeform, introduced to Muse, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles on how I got introduced toMuse and further memories from that same era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these at 4 am. So if there's mistakes please note me and I'll fix it! Thank you, have fun reading!

One sunny afternoon, a long time ago. A girl, sitting at her desk making her homework while humming to the song playing through the speakers, faintly listening to the lyrics. Lyrics she knew by heart because she had been listening to the song so many times.

With the weather being sunny outside, made the environment inside hot and boiling. Dust particles and dead skin flakes floating in the rays of sun filtering through the windows.

The air smelled like copper, mixed with a spring and autumn scent. Very soothing and refreshing. Still a tinge too clean that it reminded you of the smell in hospitals.

The scent reminded the girl of freshly washed white cotton. She was sweaty, sweaty because a ray of sun hit her back. Which made it almost unbearable but still comfortable, the open window not helping to get the dense hot air out of her room.

Suddenly her brother stormed into the room without a word, opened up youtube, searched for 'Muse - Undisclosed Desires'. He clicked on the video and...

A funky beat came out of the speakers, followed by electric piano and then... She fell in love, the sound of the voice singing the first few lines. She stopped and listened, she listened and time stopped around her, she was in her own world.

The voice was pure bliss to her ears and the melody fitted, making it a funky pop song but still not quite the genre pop... It was something unknown to her. 

And most of all she loved it.

She breathed in the scent and made it a memory she would never forget.


End file.
